a new adventure
by Victor Virus
Summary: brand new fanfic i came up with but has femtails so be careful and darkness my oc is like shadow yes but is actually completely different so don't confuse them so R
1. new friendship

1" Just a warning that there is female tails in this story so best leave if you hate female tails. Ok? I don't want anyone to whine because the character isn't their favorite and on a side note that I am still a bit shaky on writing stories so I hope I can get a few GOOD reviews but just r&r for now and I don't own anyone but Darkness who is my oc and yes he is similar to shadow in looks and abilities but that's it so don't confuse them ok other than that enjoy."

One day after another defeat of Eggman tails decided to relax and take a walk. After a few minutes of walking a familiar path her radar started to pick up an energy signature. She followed the energy signature and straying far from her normal path. The radar started going haywire as she reached an old bunker of some sorts. She went inside and discovered a capsule like container containing a male black hedgehog. Curious as too what it was doing here she searched for a control panel and found one by a nearby wall. After activating it an alarm sounded as the capsule began opening. Frightened by this sudden activation she quickly hid so she would not be spotted. While she was busy hiding the hedgehog began to stir as he climbed out of his capsule and looked around the room. "Where am I? How did I get here? And why do I have a irritating headache?" he asked in a deep voice. He soon spotted Tails and began to approach her. As he did so Tails grew more frightened by the second. "Who are you?" He asked as he continued moving towards her slowly to prevent startling her. Tails who began to wonder why she bothered to activate his container said shakily "My... My name is Tails. Who are you?" The hedgehog paused for a moment to think of what his name was. It took a few moments for him to realize what his name was. "My name is Darkness. It is nice to meet you Tails. Do you know what I am doing here or why I am here?" he asked. "I don't know why you are here or how you got here but what I do know is that you must have been here a long time because of how bad this place looks." "I see well thank you for telling me I guess I will have to keep pondering on how I got here for a while. It was real nice to meet you Tails hopefully we can be friends one day." "I would like that but you don't have to stay here." "Where else can I stay at I have nowhere to go and I know no one here so why shouldn't I?" "Because silly you can get to know me while we walk to my house." "As an escort or as a friend?" "Can it be both?" "I guess so. Let's go then friend." Tails giggled a little at his response. "What is so funny?" "Oh nothing come on." Tails grabbed his hand and led him out of the bunker. As soon as they got out into the sunlight Darkness squinted a little by the sudden brightness. "I forgot what it looked like out here." "You don't remember much do you?" "Not since I was awakened." "That must stink." "It does but I guess the emptied mind can be filled again with new memories." "Especially the good kind." "I guess so but uh why are you still having a hold of my hand." "Is it making you uncomfortable?" "No I am just curious as too why you still have a hold of my hand." "Sorry I forgot I did." "No apology needed. So do you walk around here often?" Darkness said trying to make conversation. "Yes my house is close by and I normally walk around here to relax." "You know I am glad of today so far." "And why is that?" "Well I am able to walk around and I made a new friend." Tails blushes a little. "Well wait until you meet everyone else they are real nice. Just be careful when talking to a few they take things seriously so don't joke too much around them." "I will try but give me a heads up before hand so a fight will be avoided." "I think that can work. Here we are my house." Darkness looks at the two story house in amazement. "This looks like a nice home wish I knew what my old home looked like." "Well get used to looking at this home because you will be living here too." "I don't know what to say. Are you sure I won't be a burden on you in any way?" "It's ok besides it is getting late so why don't we get some sleep and I will introduce you to my friends tomorrow?" "That would be nice." So the two enter the house and as Tails goes into her room Darkness says... "Tails thank you for being my friend and letting me live here." "I am glad I could help you out. Good night." "Good night." And Darkness goes to sleep on the couch and dreams happily about the day.

Well what do you think? I think I did better than the first story I did and don't forget to review for this chapter.


	2. the new day

First off I would like to thank poke-lover for the encouraging review and I hope that some of you also like the story cause the more I get that are nice the more I feel good about the story and continue writing it so keep on giving me nice reviews please. Thank you for staying with my story even though I am still a noob to this type of thing LOL.

Darkness woke up completely refreshed and was eager to start the new day. He found Tails in the kitchen fixing breakfast for them. The food smells nice what are you making? He asked nicely. Just some pancakes hope you like them. They smell perfect so their taste should also be perfect. Why thank you Darkness. Anything I should help you with to prepare or is it all done? Could you set the table up so we can eat while they are warm. Right away. Darkness went to fetch the plates and silverware and set the table up as best he could which was not half bad. The plates were in front of each chair. The knives were beside the plates on the left while the forks were on the right side of the plate. The napkins were placed under the plates and the glasses were in front of the plates to prevent spilling anything by accident. Anything to drink in particular or just whatever makes it feel complete? Darkness asked Tails as she was placing the pancakes onto a plate to be carried to the table. How about some orange juice in the fridge? Sure thing. Darkness opened up the fridge and took out the orange juice. After closing the door he opened up the jug and began pour the orange juice into both cups. With that completed Darkness put the jug back where he found it and began to put some pancakes onto Tails plate for her. With breakfast under way Tails asked Darkness about what his dream was which caught him off guard. My dream was that we would remain friends no matter what and lived happy lives. What about you? I never pay attention to them to really be able to explain them but what I did pay attention to was when I found you in that abandoned bunker. I am glad you did otherwise I would never have met you. Aw thats very sweet of you to say that Darkness. Thank you. with breakfast finished Darkness decided to help Tails clean up the mess and they left together after locking the door of course. They decided to go the city to see what was going on. Before they were half way there the usual blue blur caught up with them. Yo Tails how are you this fine morning? Sonic then noticed Darkness. Hey Shadow what are you doing here this morning? My name is not Shadow but Darkness. Nice to meet you though. Darkness raised his hand to shake Sonics but it was turned down. Sorry for the confusion but I dont think I ever met you before. Tails finally decided to join in on the conversation. Sonic Darkness is not from around here so that is why you never saw him. Oh well then welcome to the city Darkness. Thank you Sonic hopefully we will run into each other again as friends. Maybe. Well I have to run. Later guys. Sonic then ran off in a sonic boom and a trail of dust. Is he always like that? Yes it takes some time to get used to it but after a while you learn to deal with it. I see well I guess we should also get moving otherwise it will be dark before we even get to the city. Then lets go already I have more people to let you meet. The two left and continued on towards the city. When they got there people were looking at Darkness oddly which was making him a bit nervous. Why are they continuing to stare at me do I have something on me that is odd or something? No they just never saw you before and are noticing it now. I hope they stop soon this is making me uncomfortable. Dont worry when they see you enough times they will get used to you being around. Thanks for the encouragement. Where are we going? Club Rouge. I am guessing a friend of yours runs it? Yup she named it after herself. Big ego much dont you think? Tails giggled. Yeah but she is very nice when in a good mood. Hope I dont have to see her bad mood. You wont as long as you say good things about her. The two enter the bar to see a bar fight. Oh dear maybe we should leave and come back later. Tails said looking at the fight. Hold on a second. I will take care of this. Darkness went into the fight and picked up both the men by the back of their shirts and threw them out of the bar to prevent any damge to the bar itself. When he came back to Tails she was amazed that he was able to do it easily. I never knew you were so strong. Neither did I but what is done is done and the bar is still in one piece so it should not matter all that much. True lets find Rouge. Suddenly a robot came from one of the shadowy corners of the bar. I ask you one time only to leave peacefully or be forced out by me. Just then Rouge came down after seeing how the fight ended. Omega he just stopped the fight could you go back to stand by for me? As you wish. And the robot went back into his corner. You will have to excuse Omega he doesnt like to see fights and thought you started it so he wanted you to leave. It is fine I can understand why he said what he did. I take it your Rouge right? Yes I am and who are you? My name is Darkness it is nice to meet you Rouge. Likewise. Hey Tails how are you today? Fine just amazed that Darkness broke up the fight without having to try. As am I but he saved the bar so I am ok with it. Rouge showed them to a corner table while she decided to close up shop early much to the other patrons dislike but they did not want to be forced out after seeing how Darkness dealt with the other two fighters so they left peacefully. After the bar was cleared out Rouge sat Down and the three began talking. So how did you two meet? I met Darkness while walking home after defeating Eggman again. My scanner picked up an energy signature and I followed it to a abandoned bunker and there he was in a capsule so I freed him and we got to know each other while on the way to my house. I see was there any signs on the building? I wasnt paying attention about them I was focusing on freeing Darkness. Well any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Thank you Rouge and if another fight breaks out let me know with this... Darkness hands Rouge a button. What does it do? When a fight breaks out just press the button and I will get here ASAP. Well how thoughtful. I am sure with your help my bar will finally be a safer place. Glad I could help. after saying good bye to Rouge the duo continued to stroll around the city. But suddenly a few men jumped them and tried to steal their money but Darkness would not allow it and summoned a pistol out of thin air and warned the robbers that they should leave before he had to fire but they thought he was joking and ran towards them but Darkness fired the pistol and the men fell. I warned you to run before I would fire the gun. Darkness turned to Tails who was on the ground. Darkness helped her up and when she saw the bodies she was scared and Darkness noticed it. Dont worry I used tranquilizers so they are just stunned but to be on the safe side I will take them to the police station and let them deal with these fools. Darkness then picked up the men and carried them to the police station. To his surprise they gave him $3,000 as a reward. Why am I being given this money? Because we have been looking for these crooks for months and you finally caught them so we are giving you the reward money. Thank you for the money. Have fun prosecuting them. No thank you. If it wasnt for you many people would be in danger. Well thanks again see you later. Darkness exited the police station while carrying the money and gave it too her which surprised the fox. What is this for? It is a present I thought you deserved more than me. But you earned it. Correction my reward is that you are my friend who I will protect no matter what. I dont know what to say. Then dont speak but lets enjoy the rest of the day while we can. Fair enough lets go to twinkle park. Lead the way. and so Tails led Darkness towards her favorite part of the park which was the games section. Whoa lots of choices here what do you want to try first? How bout the dart game? Fine by me. So the two paid for the three darts each and Darkness let Tails go first. She managed to hit two balloons while the third missed by a centimeter. Excellent shot now choose any of the small or medium sized prizes. The vendor said. Tails chose a hero chao that was bright blue and was holding a tree seed. My turn. Said Darkness who threw all three darts at random and hit all three balloons. Nice work sir now choose any prize you want. Darkness looked around and noticed something that caught his eye. He pointed to the prize and it was a big aqua colored chaos emerald. Excellent choice sir enjoy the rest of the park. They said good bye to the vendor and decided to have lunch at the food court. What would you like to have Tails? I dont know there are so many choices. I have an idea but you will have to listen to what I say for it to work. Fine by me. Ok first close your eyes. Tails shut her eyes but had one unnoticeably open. And no peeking cheater. Darkness said jokingly. Tails closed both eyes tight. Next I will spin you around a couple times then I want you to point to the area you want to eat at with your eyes still closed. Darkness spun Tails a couple times and she pointed at the place she wanted to eat at. Open your eyes to see what you chose. Tails opened her eyes and saw that she picked out Pizza Hut as the place to eat. Lets go. Tails suddenly grabbed his hand and she led him not to Pizza Hut but to a closed off building and they both entered the building. Any reason you wanted to come here? No but I want to know something. Alright what is it? What did you mean when you said that no matter what happens you would always protect me? Doesnt the sentence alone give off what I mean? Answer the question. Tails said sternly. Back when we were attacked by those men the first thing that came to my mind was to defend you so I did without hesitation. After I defeated the men I felt that I had found a purpose in life which was to defend you no matter what and so I thought that I should let you know since keeping secrets could lead to mistrust and thus our friendship end right then and there. Ok one last question. Do you like me? Yes. I mean as more than a friend. Where are you going with this? I am just curious. I really dont know. After we first met something just clicked and as I got to know you my feelings started to grow since then. Tails blushed furiously and was stunned by his straight forwardness. Well I think it is my turn to ask a question. How do you feel about me? Um I really dont know I guess the same way but not at the same time as you did. When you stopped the muggers and said that you would do anything to protect me I started to wonder if you liked me as I started to do as well. Well I guess we both found out what we wanted to know about each other. Suddenly the lights came on and showed Eggman clapping at the scene. Well now isnt that sweet. Mind if I break it up for you? Darkness stood in front of Tails. Are you friend or enemy? Darkness that is Eggman he is no friend of mine. Well then why dont I show him the exit through the roof? Darkness chuckled a little as he began to glow. Wait what you doing? Asked Eggman a little worried. Fulfilling my promise to Tails. Darkness summoned a gun that had a needle and a capsule on it. He then stuck himself with it and the capsule filled with his own blood. Exceed power level 28. The capsule was launched into the air then broke and each droplet was floating freely. Then they suddenly charged at Eggman at break neck speeds. Before they hit him a robot took the damage and blew up. But unluckily for Eggman some of the Droplets survived and managed to hit Eggman in the stomach then self destructed. After the explosion Eggman was bleeding badly and was barely able to stand. Curse you... I will return to destroy you and your girlfriend I swear it. Another robot appeared and took Eggman away before Darkness could fire off his secretly summoned pistol. Damn he got away. What in the world was he doing here? I dont know lets keep moving before any other surprises find us. But first... Darkness collected all the robot parts. Maybe we can use Eggmans own robots against him if you know what I mean. Wow it got late fast we should get home. Roger that. Darkness carried all the robot parts and their prizes to their house then decided to turn in for the night. Except for Darkness who stayed up a little longer to put the prizes away and carry the parts to the basement where he discovered many machines littering the basement. Tails must love making a lot of stuff. Oh well now for my task at hand. He grabbed a bunch of tools and began remaking the robot as he saw fit. He first deleted all of Eggmans files from its data banks. He then pulled out the obedience chip so the robot would listen to him or Tails. After that was finished he started to rebuild the robot with many weapons and armor so he could have someone to aid him in fights. When it was around midnight Darkness finished the robot and went to sleep for the night. Hope Eggman likes my little surprise. He chuckled a little then went to sleep.

Well what do you think I believe I did pretty well with this chapter but thats just me hope you like guys remember to review after reading this story.


	3. a perfect day with a big laugh

Well today was fun and a new chapter is up so enjoy. Remember R&R.

Tails woke bright and early today and when she opened her bedroom door she noticed a smell emanating from the kitchen and went down to see Darkness and the robot he previously destroyed trying to make waffles as a surprise for her. She hid so they would not notice her and they were talking about something so she tried hard to listen. "Ok I think the batter is ready now I think the recipe said that when the batter is ready to use a waffle iron or something like that." "Maybe this is what it was talking about." The robot pulled out the waffle iron and showed it to Darkness. "Maybe that is it I am unsure though. Guess we just have to try it and see if it works." They both poured the batter carefully onto the iron and let it bake while they continued to read the recipe. "Says it take about 15 to 20 minutes to finish baking. Sure hope Tails likes the surprise we are making for her." "I am sure she will we did follow the recipe as much as we could." "Yeah just hope she can deal with the fact that you are staying here too since she doesn't trust robots completely til she gets to know them." "Or creates them from scratch." "That is true too." "I think the waffles are done." "Let's check." the two checked on the waffles to see if they were done which they were. "Says here to put some butter on them and let it melt then they should be completely done." While the two were busy putting on the butter for the waffles Tails snuck back into her room to get dressed. She decided to wear one of her red dresses and then put on her sneakers. She went down stairs and acted like she didn't know what was going on. "What smells good in here?" she asked the two. "It is a surprise." Said Darkness casually. Tails played dumb and asked about the robot standing in front of the waffles so they could not be seen. "Remember those robot parts I collected?" "Yes." "Well now you know where they went. Right into XT-0466." The said robot nodded as his name was mentioned. "I spent most of the night rebuilding him and adding some upgrades to him but I pulled it off and now here he is. Don't know how I did it but he works and should be tough to destroy with all the upgrades. Eggman won't know what hit him." Darkness chuckled at the image of Eggman running for his life from his own creation. "Sir I think it is time to give her the surprise." "Alright then. Tails go sit down and close your eyes without peeking this time." Tails did as she was told and before she knew it the waffles appeared in front of her. "We have a ton of stuff planned today for you so best be prepared. Oh and you look lovely today red definently looks good on you." Darkness said as he walked off. Tails blushed madly at the comment. "XT-0466 could I talk to you for a moment." Tails asked the robot. "What is it Tails? Something wrong with the waffles?" "No they are wonderful but can you tell me what you two have planned for me?" "Sorry Tails you will have to wait and see." The robot left while Tails fake pouted. _"I wonder what they have planned for me. I can't believe Darkness remade that robot_. _He did well for his first time out. I wonder what he added to it. And what did he mean by upgrades? The robot looks exactly the same before being destroyed by him. Guess I will have to wait and see." _Tails thought to herself while finishing up the waffles. _"He also knows how to cook well. Guess the recipe helped with it."_ When she was all done Darkness re-entered the room to clean up the plate for Tails. When the dishes were clean the trio left the house after making sure everything was secure and the doors were locked. When they got to the city an alarm sound and Darkness led the others to club Rouge where an even worse fight had occurred. This time the fight was surrounded by people chanting fight the entire time. "Wait here." Darkness and XT-0466 went into the middle of the mob to break up the fight. When they got there they lifted both fighter and hit them on the head hard enough to knock them out cold. They then threw out the unconscious fighters out of the bar and were then thanked by Rouge. "Why is it that when they are drunk they get violent?" "I don't know but at least we came to sort it out." Darkness replied. "Thanks for breaking it up and have a good day today." "Rouge may I talk to you in private?" Darkness asked politely. "Sure thing." "XT-0466 guard Tails until I return." "Roger that." Darkness was led to a backroom so they could talk privately. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Yesterday Eggman attempted an ambush on us but was easily stopped and wounded badly by me." "Egg-head huh?" "Yup and I also noticed you staring at XT-0466 curiously thinking "What is that robot doing with Tails and Darkness?" or something like that." "I was wanting to ask you about that." "Well while fighting Eggman he showed up and took some of the damage from my attack. I thought that rebuilding him would help me fight Eggman and to just mess with him once he sees his own robot fighting against him." "So you rebuilt the robot to joke with Eggman and to also try and kill him?" "That is a rough translation but that is the main point." "I see well hope your day goes smoothly." "Trust me I intend to ensure that it does go as planned." After entering the main area again Darkness saw Tails and XT-0466 sitting at a corner table waiting patiently. "Ok guys let's go." The three said good bye to Rouge and decided to go to one of their planned destinations. After blindfolding Tails they led her to a ice skating rink. When they entered it was cooler in temperature which Tails easily noticed. "Where are we guys?" Tails asked. "Just wait and see. Hi a reservation was placed under Darkness?" Darkness asked the girl at the ticket counter. "Ah here you are. Yes three tickets for the rink. That will be $12 and that includes rentals." Darkness gave her the money. They were then given the tickets. They removed the blindfold so Tails could see the first stop they were gonna make. "Surprise Tails! Hope you like ice skating." Darkness said with a grin on his face. "I love ice skating! When I was little I always went ice skating with Sonic though he never went onto the rink due to the fact that he hated skating but he only did for me." "Well that was nice of him well we best get our skates except for you XT-0466 you already have them built into you." XT-0466 activated his skates and waited for the other two to get their skates. When they got their skates on the trio went to the rink and started skating. Tails was doing tricks on the ice while Darkness and XT-0466 just raced each other for a while. After their time was up they returned their skates and left the ice skating rink. Darkness pulled out a list and crossed off ice skating from the list. While they were having fun they were secretly being followed by two other hedgehogs. "I told you shadow he looks exactly like you." "So what?" "I was wondering if you know who he might be." "Well Sonic like I said before I don't know him but you had to drag me out here just to see him have a blast with Tails." "Just thought I would give it a shot." "Well you fail I am out of here." Shadow chaos controlled away leaving Sonic alone in the bushes. "I will find out who you are sooner or later." Sonic said to himself before running off. Meanwhile back with the trio. "Hm I think it is time for surprise #2." Darkness said to the other two. So Darkness and XT-0466 Put the blindfold back on Tails and led her to an amusement park. Tails could already guess where they were heading by the sound of people screaming and roller coaster sounds. The three paid for their tickets and went inside after removing the blindfold of course. "Well Tails what do you think about the day so far?" Asked XT-0466 as they went onto the jackrabbit. "You guys are the best just hope you love roller coasters." "I think we will live." Said Darkness jokingly. As they got on the ride they met a familiar face. "Didn't expect to see you here Tails. How are you today." "Hi Knuckles. I am doing great. The guys are trying hard to give me the perfect day and so far it is working." Knuckles spotted Darkness and XT-0466. "I take it you two are the ones she is referring to?" "Yes and it is nice to meet you Knuckles my name is XT-0466 and this here is Darkness." "Hello Knuckles." "Well nice to meet both of you." "Hey Knuckles why aren't you guarding the master emerald today?" Asked Tails. "Julie-Su told me to take the day off while she guarded the master emerald. I told her that it was my duty to guard it but she quite insistent for some reason." "Maybe she thought you deserved a day off after years of continuos guard duty to the master emerald." Said Darkness. "Maybe but I don't feel comfortable leaving it while I have a blast. Julie-Su may be a good fighter but what if Eggman tried to capture it?" "Trust me Knuckles after the thrashing I gave him yesterday I don't think we will see him for a while." "What do you mean after the thrashing you gave him?" So Darkness explained the incident at twinkle park. "Leave it to Eggman to ruin the mood. At least you got pay back. And by the sounds of things he won't want to mess with you again." "I wouldn't be so sure you know how he is. Determined and always ready to start a fight." "Too true. Well I better get going cause no doubt Julie-Su will question me about what I did today. And I am sure Tails that you will always be safe with these guys protecting you from Eggman." Knuckles whispered in Tails' ear. "No doubt about that. See you later Knuckles." And the ride finally started as they waved good bye to Knuckles. The ride started off with the train going up the hill then sped up as it went down the hill then they continued on with the ride when it ended both XT-0466 and Darkness were so dizzy they could barely stand so Tails had to give them a little support. After finding a bench the two dizzy knuckle heads collapsed and after a minute were back up and feeling fine. "Whoa that was awesome but I think next time I will try to not get dizzy that was just too much for the moment." "I agree it was fun but I just got too dizzy to fully enjoy the ride." "You two are silly you know that." Tails said while giggling. "Remember we never went on those types of rides while you did when you were little." "Sorry I forgot." It is ok Tails but next time we will be ready." Said Darkness soothingly. XT-0466 coughed suck up and Tails didn't notice but Darkness did and glared at him. "So what is next on your ride list Tails? This is your day so you can pick the rides." "How about that haunted house game they have over there." She pointed to the haunted house and so they got in line. After like an hour of waiting they finally got on the ride. XT-0466 sat in the back alone while Tails and Darkness sat in the front together. Once they got inside the specific area all three of them grabbed the blasters and fired at the targets. When the ride was nearly over it became a heated battle between XT-0466 and Darkness while Tails just sweat dropped. When the ride ended it was a tie between the two with over 5000 points each. They said good game to each other and shook hands. Tails was glad they wouldn't fight over who hit more targets unlike Sonic and Shadow who one time got into a heated argument and security had to be called in to separate the two when it became a fist fight and ended up being banned from the park. "Next stop Tails?" Asked Darkness snapping Tails out of thought. "Um I am getting kinda hungry how bout we call it a day and get something to eat?" "Sure thing. Anywhere in particular you have in mind?" "Hm no one evr asked me that before. When I go hang with Sonic we normally grabbed chili dogs and called it a day." "Well we are different and today is your day only so you get to choose." Said XT-0466. "How about pizza works? They have good pizza at reasonable prices. Plus I have a friend there so we get discounts." "Then off to pizza works we go." "I just realized something. Guys hold on." Said Darkness suddenly. He went to a bush and dug under it. In about a minute of digging he found a chaos emerald. "Look at what I found guys." he said running towards them again. "Wow a chaos emerald. How did you know where to look?" asked Tails amazed at the find. "I don't know I just sensed it and there it was. I also have an idea for it. Mind if I try it out?" "Go right ahead." "Chaos control." Suddenly the group teleported right in front of pizza works. "I could get used to that it made my circuits tingle." Said XT-0466 laughing a little. "I agree that is fun to use. How about you Tails? Tails?" when they turned around Tails was missing. This worried the two. "XT-0466 pull up world map scanner and find Tails." "Copy that in progress now." After a few moments the results came. "She is in the bathroom of the restaurant." Darkness sighed with relief. The two entered the building to find Tails exiting the bathroom. "You worried us for a moment Tails." Said Darkness sternly. "Sorry every time Shadow used chaos control I didn't feel good and ended up puking." "Maybe I could fix that." Said Darkness. He led Tails to a family restroom and started saying an incantation. While he was saying this Tails was glowing until Darkness finished the incantation. "There you should feel fine when you are teleported by chaos control." "How did you do that?" "Unsure I guess I always knew but I never found out until now guess my memory is returning or something but who cares you can now be unaffected by chaos control." Tails gave Darkness a kiss on the cheek which made him blush slightly. "Maybe we should get out of here and get the food you wanted." "Yeah maybe." Tails said slightly embarrassed at what she did. Darkness knew this and gave her a hug to make her feel better which she returned happily. During the hug Tails whispered something in his ear. "You are the best Darkness no one ever gave this good a day before." "You are welcome Tails it is the least we could do for you due to your hospitality and friendship." The two stopped the hug and exited the bathroom. "I already ordered since you two took forever to get out of there." "Thanks XT-0466. What did you order?" "Just a large cheese pizza and some glasses of water." "Excellent choice. I love cheese pizza." said Tails. After a few minutes their pizza was done and they started eating. After a few more minutes someone Tails never wanted to see again came to the restaurant. "Oh no why did SHE have to come here right now." said Tails. "Who is it Tails?" Asked Darkness. "It is Wave I was hoping after the EX world grand prix I would never see her again." "Well, well look at who we have here." Said Wave the Swallow. "Hi Wave." Said Tails with slight anger in her voice. "And who are these outcasts your new fan club?" "Now I know why Tails hates her." Whispered Darkness to XT-0466. "I agree if it was not for the fact she was female we could have jumped her when no one was looking." "Too bad that is not the case maybe we could ask Rouge or Amy to do it for us?" "Maybe but for now let's drop the subject." "Agreed." Wave left after insulting Tails which made her upset. "There, there Tails she won't get away with this without paying a price first." Said Darkness with a grin. "Why are you smiling." Tails said through her tears. She got her answer real fast by a huge splash and Wave shouting angrily as Darkness began laughing uncontrollably. He walked over to the front door to see Wave completely drenched with motor oil and feathers. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" Shouted Wave to everyone. When Tails saw what had happened she was laughing hard. Darkness feeling it was appropriate began making chicken sounds which made Tails laugh even harder. After being publically humiliated Wave stormed off. Tails calmed down after a few moments though she was still giggling. "Wow I never thought that would happen to her in public though the chicken sounds made it even funnier." Darkness took a bow just to joke around which got some chuckles from everyone who saw what happened. The manager also saw the sight and said the pizza was on the house for them. "About time she got humiliated. She always comes in here and insults all my customers and staff so thank you for doing all of us a favor and deflate her ego." "Your welcome hopefully she will think twice about insulting someone again. The best part is I made the oil only come off with freezing cold water so when her friends if she actually has any sees her they will laugh so hard she will regret being mean again hopefully." "I sure hope so she drives away business." After finishing up their dinner the three went home to turn in for the night. When they entered the house Tails went to her room while Darkness went to the couch and XT-0466 went into a corner to recharge his power cells.

Well what do you think thought a little humor was needed just to get some laughs any way R&R


	4. the final battle and a happy marriage

New chapter is finally up. R&R is all I can truly say for now. PS sorry for wait. School interference really got into the way so sorry about that. Also this is gonna be the last chapter since I ran out of ideas on this story. Don't worry I m making a new one soon. It will be a crossover of Halo and Sonic though the OC will be evil instead of good. The title is 'a living nightmare.'

Darkness woke up early the next morning before anyone else and decided to think up some new areas to explore.

"_Where to take Tails today?" _Darkness thought to himself.

Suddenly something began to stir in the kitchen.

"Can't be XT-0466 or Tails they are asleep." Darkness said to himself.

He instinctively summoned a silenced pistol incase the intruder was hostile. Darkness silently moved out of the living room and entered the kitchen where he saw a can roll past him. He crouched down and walked slowly and silently so the intruder wouldn't notice him. Darkness moved silently past the island in the kitchen and moved his head just so he could see the other side and saw an unknown figure moving quietly through the cupboards searching for something. Darkness readied his gun and stood up saying quietly.

"You know that sneaking around is not the best thing to do with me around right?"

The intruder who was wearing black clothing and had a symbol on him turned around to see Darkness holding a gun pointing straight at him.

"Sorry I didn't know please spare me." the thief said terrified.

"Reason for being here in the first place?" Darkness said pissed off.

" I was hired to search for the chaos emerald hidden here."

"By who?"

"By someone called Eggman."

"Eggman that asshole can't do it himself so he sends an inexperienced thief how pitiful. Tell you what I will spare you if you deliver a message for me."

"Sure thing but please don't shoot me."

"Tell your employer that if he wants the emerald badly enough he should do it himself."

"Right away sir."

"Before you go."

Darkness threw a empty black container at the thief.

"Take that to Eggman and don't open it until you enter his base or the object inside will be more lethal and it is designed to hold onto the target until he reaches the correct area so hope you have no plans until it is delivered. Good luck."

Darkness threw the thief out of the house and re-locked the door.

"_Now that that's out of the way. I can now decide where to take Tails. She deserves some special treatment for a change."_

Darkness seeing how nothing much was out of place except for the can that rolled past him a little while ago decided to make cereal instead of what he originally was gonna go with which was pancakes.

"_Can never have too much of anything you always get tired of it. At least I think that's how it goes." _

Darkness thought to himself as he got out some cheerios for Tails to enjoy.

"_Says here that you need to add sugar for flavor unless you like tasteless cereal."_

Darkness grabbed a bowl that was red and a spoon with the milk and began making the cereal. When he was done he added the sugar and put all the stuff away. Darkness went upstairs to get Tails who was still asleep. He knocked a few times before entering and saw Tails asleep.

"She must be a strong sleeper." Darkness whispered to himself.

He walked over to Tails' bed and shook her lightly while softly calling her name. Tails opened an eye partially to see into Darkness's red eyes which were soft at the moment. Tails grinned as she saw Darkness and gave a hug while saying good morning. Darkness returned the hug and told her that breakfast was ready for her.

"Thanks Darkness. Say do you have anything planned for today" Tails asked.

"No just thinking of places to go for both of us to enjoy. Why do you ask?"

"No reason I was thinking of going to the chao gardens to play with the chao I heard Amy was going as well and I thought we all could hang out together." Tails replied.

"Very well then I had planned on going there anyway so I guess both our plans will be combined and accomplished easily." Darkness said not wanting to tell Tails about the intruder.

Darkness left the room so Tails could get ready and he entered the kitchen to see the cereal already getting warm.

"Now that won't do at all."

Darkness summoned an ice gun and cooled the cereal so it was still nice and cool for Tails when she arrived into the kitchen. It was around a minute or two before Tails came down in a green dress and red high heels. Darkness saw her and his jaw dropped a little.

"I take it you like it?" Tails asked giggling a little at Darkness' reaction.

It took Darkness a few seconds to recover but he answered yes when he was actually able to speak. XT-0466 saw what happened and started laughing. Darkness glared at him for it but he continued to laugh.

"Oh haha just wait I will pay you back for laughing at me. Maybe I will remake you into a soda can or a snack food vendor." Darkness said coldly.

XT-0466 stopped laughing and started backing out of the room because when Darkness says anything coldly he usually means it.

"That's better." Darkness said. "Listen I want you to watch over the house today cause me and Tails are going out today so I thought maybe you could stay behind this time."

"Sure thing boss have fun on your date."

Darkness fell over from the comment.

"It is not a date it is just two best friends enjoying a day out together." Darkness said hotly.

"Whatever you say but I say it is a date and that is what I am sticking with."

"Fine."

Tails was just eating her cereal while she heard Darkness and XT-0466 argue about if it was a date or not.

"_Those two act like brothers in a way."_ Tails thought to herself as she finished her cereal.

After saying good-bye to XT-0466 the two left for the chao gardens located in a special area in central park.

"You want to use my chaos control or do you prefer walking I don't care which as long as you want to use it." Darkness said while they were walking through station square that was filled with people cars and shops.

"I was thinking of stopping at a store or something before we enter the gardens." Tails said calmly as they continued to walk around station square.

"Very well tell me the store and I will follow you to it." Darkness said trying to make sure to keep Tails happy.

The couple went into the local mall and went to a hardware store. As they entered they were greeted by a female blue cat named Christina.

"Welcome to Arnold's tool emporium hope you find what you are looking for." She said with a smile.

The cat noticed Darkness and she was already struck with a bit of fear for some odd reason.

"Sorry Shadow but you are banned from the store after what happened last time."

Darkness looked at her with a bit of annoyance.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I am not Shadow even though I look a lot like him." Darkness said calmly even though he was getting irritated.

The cat sighed with relief and apologized for the confusion. Tails and Darkness walked through the many isles filled with tools until they got to the very back that had building material of all types such as wood, metal, and all other types you could only dream of.

"Hey Darkness do you think we should get some of this stuff before or after we get to chao gardens?" Tails asked pointing to some diodes.

"Personally I would recommend we do it after so the chao don't hurt themselves with the material." Darkness said calmly.

"Perhaps you are right I couldn't sleep at night if I knew I was responsible for hurting a chao."

The two left the mall and continued on to the gardens. When they entered the gardens the saw a pink hedgehog over playing with a red hero chao.

"Is that Amy?" Darkness asked pointing at the pink hedgehog.

"Yes it is let's go see her." Tails said before running off to see Amy. "Hey Amy I was wondering if I would be able to see you here."

The hedgehog turned around. "Hey Tails it is good to see you. Here all by yourself?" Amy asked nicely.

"No I am here with my boyfriend." Tails replied

Amy was stunned at the comment. "Tails how long have you kept that a secret? You kept the fact that you are a girl from us for the entire time we have known you but you never bothered to tell us you also had a boyfriend." Amy said.

"That is because I never had one until AFTER I told you I was a girl. He and I met a few days ago and we have gotten along well until we both said how we loved each other."

Amy now felt guilty for yelling at Tails.

"Sorry Tails for yelling at you. So who is the lucky guy?" Amy asked a bit sadly due to yelling at Tails.

"He is over there playing with some of the chao. Looks like the dark chao like him cause they are also joining in on the fun."

Amy was looking at where she was pointing and saw Darkness playing with the dark, neutral, and hero chao all at once.

"Isn't that Shadow Tails?" Amy asked while watching Darkness continue to play with the chao by rolling a ball to them.

"No it isn't his name is Darkness and he is very sweet and protective." Tails said

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well he always makes me breakfast and always tries to go to places I might like. He also tries to protect me from anything that would hurt me like he did against Eggman. He is also funny at times like the Wave incident." Tails said happily.

"So what happened to Wave and Eggman?" Amy asked wanting to get all the details.

"Well when we announced our love to each other Eggman attacked us and Darkness nearly killed him though I saw he wasn't completely trying to kill him. Wave had insulted me badly this time and had me on the verge of tears until Darkness pulled a quick prank that involved chicken feathers and a special oil concoction he created himself." Tails happily explained.

"Sounds to me he is the perfect boyfriend for you." Amy said a bit of jealously in her voice since Tails got a boyfriend easily and she couldn't since Sonic wouldn't take her on a date even once.

"Yeah you can talk to him if you want don't worry I told him you are a friend of mine so he shouldn't attack." Tails said calmly.

"Wait so if you tell him I am not a friend of yours he might attack me?" Amy said a bit worried for her life now.

"That is what I understand about him so far." Tails said regretting what she had told Amy.

The two walked over to Darkness who got dog-piled on by all the chao who were having a blast playing with him.

"Alright little ones could you please get off me? My legs fell asleep now." Darkness said nicely to the chao who listened and got off him though after they did they tackled him again just for fun which Darkness had to admit that he couldn't ruin their fun just for his convenience.

Tails and Amy got to the mass pile of chao burying Darkness who was laughing at how funny it was that he got dog-piled twice in one day by chao. After seeing how cute it looked Amy and Tails helped Darkness out of the pile much to the chao's dislike.

"Thanks I thought I would never get out of there without having to force my way out." Darkness said calmly though he was still chuckling a little.

"Darkness this is Amy." Tails introduced Amy to Darkness who greeted her nicely much to Amy's relief.

"I take it you're Tails' boyfriend?" Amy asked

"Yeah." Darkness said calmly.

"Just be sure to take good care of her when she needs it." Amy said not paying attention as too what she had just said.

"Don't worry while I am still breathing she will be safe from almost anything." Darkness said giving Tails a hug which she happily returned. "I almost forgot. Excuse me for a second ladies." Darkness said as he walked off towards a bench and looked under it for a surprise he got for Tails.

When he returned he showed Tails a red chao egg which had stunned the fox.

"A chao egg. Where did you get one?" Tails asked

"I have my sources." Darkness said.

"Well it is getting late I think I should get home for the night." Amy said while yawning a little bit.

"Good bye Amy have a good sleep." Darkness said as he and Tails waved her off. "Think we should get back to the store for the material before it closes or do you want to go home?" Darkness asked Tails.

"I think the store then get something quick to eat before going home." Tails said holding her new chao egg.

"Very well." Was all Darkness said.

The two entered the store a few moments before it closed and grabbed the diodes. They paid for the diodes then went to Twinkle park where Darkness noticed a special shop before the Eggman incident. They arrived at a sports bar and grill named 'Ernie's pub and grill' they reached a counter manned by a black bear who looked too tired to even pay attention. Darkness had to snap his fingers a few times to wake up the bear. The bear named Harold saw the couple standing in front of him and he apologized for his sleepiness.

"I am so sorry for falling asleep while you waited. Working here at night gets real boring since no one comes in here at night." The bear said.

"Completely understandable. I think no one could stay up all night when nothing happens." Darkness said trying to make the bear feel better about his nap.

"You truly are kind. Let me show you two to a table and I will come back with the menu's." The bear said cheerfully.

"Fine by us. we can wait a little bit." Tails said still looking around the empty bar.

The bear disappeared behind the twin doors marked "Employees only".

"Well while we wait why don't we talk about what we could do tomorrow." Said Darkness trying to make small talk.

"Personally I want to stay home and work in the lab for a bit since we have gone out pretty much all this week and I didn't get much work done on my new plane." Tails said.

"Very well. I was thinking of building something myself but the problem is... I need a lot of metal and everything else like that and the only thing that sounds like it is robots made by Eggman. Then again I could surround the machine in diamond to protect the inner workings made by you or Eggman." Said Darkness now deep in thought of where he would get the diamonds and what to make with them.

Harold came back with the menu's looking like he had a hard time looking for them.

"Sorry for the wait since no one comes in during our night hours we normally just put the menu's away. Anyway have anything you like on the house." Harold said.

"Thank you Harold hope that when we leave you could write a letter to upper management to think about closing during the night. Like you said no one comes in here at night so what is the point of staying open at night?" Darkness said looking over his menu.

Just then an explosion was heard from the kitchen as fire was seen from the window. Suddenly Eggman had came out of the hole he had made and he looked really impressed with himself. Darkness just sweat dropped as he watched Eggman laugh at the destruction he had caused.

"Come back for another butt kicking Eggman or are you just wanting to cause a bit of destruction?" Darkness asked as he sighed and stood up from his seat calmly.

"Actually I came for my revenge." Eggman said looking like he was a sure win this time.

"Tsk Tsk Eggman hasn't the last near death experience taught you anything?" Darkness said.

"Personally I don't care. As long as I go to hell I want to take you with me." Eggman had said.

"If you want to go to hell then just go back to school." Darkness chuckled a little at his joke while Tails and Eggman started laughing.

"Ok now I have to admit that school was hell but I am talking about for all eternity." Eggman said still chuckling a bit.

"Um weren't we gonna fight or something?" Darkness asked Eggman.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Eggman snapped his fingers and a huge robot came out and shot hundreds of bullets at Darkness who dogged all of them.

The robot now taking things seriously aimed at Tails who was trying to run and get help. The robot fired and Darkness jumped in front of Tails and took a serious shot through the chest. Darkness fell and before he did he told Tails to run while she had the chance. Tails did as she was told and ran out of the bar to find someone to help.

"We will deal with her later but right now I want to see you die Darkness say good-bye to this world." Eggman said while ordering his robot to finish off Darkness.

The robot fired off a final shot that went through Darkness's skull killing him or so Eggman thought. Darkness began shaking rapidly before he started moving extremely fast still shaking madly.

"Kill him you fool!" Eggman shouted at the robot while seeing Darkness act strangely.

The robot opened fire but the bullets had no effect on Darkness at all as he made a sign appear out of nowhere. Darkness then began to jump and move fast. Once he was close to the robot Eggman made a run for it while the robot tried to fight off the new and completely insane hedgehog. Darkness had grabbed a hold of the robot's head and tore it clean off it's body. Eggman was running as fast as he could until Darkness got in front of him and shaking madly still he showed Eggman the now decapitated head of his new robot. Eggman was terrified as he saw the head of his robot. He tried to run but couldn't as the new Darkness rushed in front of him and tore off Eggman's head and began bashing Eggman's head into his own body a few times before slamming it into the ground. Darkness then rose his hands into the air and made the flaming horns symbol while still shaking. Tails had arrived being followed by Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, and the rest of her friends to see the carnage that had taken place a few seconds. Darkness who was still shaking saw Tails and her reaction. Quickly his injuries healed up and he returned to normal form though unconscious.

"Whoa I guess maybe I was too rash when I thought of him being a robot made by Eggman after all." Said Sonic who was looking at the now destroyed body of Eggman.

"He looks fine now. I hate to imagine what would happen if we had to fight him but I guess dating him was the best thing you could do Tails. He instantly stopped acting like a complete psycho and calmed down before returning to normal." Said Espio who looked at the now unconscious body of Darkness.

"He did this to protect me and in doing so nearly sacrificed himself in the process. I guess his promise was one that was to be kept no matter what." Said Tails.

"I wonder who it was that created him in the first place. I mean I was created by Professor Gerald but who knows who created him. I guess whoever did only added the defense power to make sure he would stay alive." Said Shadow amazed at the power Darkness had laying dormant the whole time.

"We should get him out of here and into some place safe so when he wakes up he won't be in a G.U.N holding cell. If they find him and know about his powers they could use him as a weapon and it would be catastrophic." Rouge said looking to make sure no G.U.N troops were around.

The group agreed and took Darkness to the space colony ARK where he would be safe. After a week of being unconscious Darkness woke up holding his aching head.

"Oh man what a wild ride I can't remember anything." Darkness said holding his head and looking around at his surroundings. "Wait the colony ARK what am I doing here? Last I remember I jumped in front of Tails to shield her then nothing." Darkness looked over to a corner of the room to see Tails crying into her knees.

Darkness got off of the bed and slowly walked over to Tails who was still crying. Darkness put his hand on her shoulder which made her look up at Darkness who was smiling warmly.

"Now now Tails what could cause you to be upset?" Darkness asked still smiling warmly which caused Tails to calm down a little bit.

Tails all of the sudden gave Darkness a huge hug and she would not let go of him to make sure she was not dreaming.

"I thought I lost you in the fight." Tails said crying into Darkness's chest.

Darkness rubbed Tails's back and told her that when he made a promise he would keep it no matter the cost. Tails looked into Darkness's red eyes and soon kissed him passionately. Darkness decided to not fight against this surprise and soon the two began a mad make out session that would not end. After a few minutes they stopped and looked at each other.

"As long as I am alive I will not stop protecting you and that is my permanent promise." Darkness said.

_5 months later._

Darkness and Tails had decided to get married on the anniversary of their first encounter with each other and everyone cheered as Darkness in his tuxedo carried Tails who was in her bride's outfit into a limo that had a sign saying 'Just married" on the back with cans attached to the back end of the limo. The limo drove into the sunset and the screen began to fade into nothingness.

THE END.


End file.
